Of Goths and Punks
by Empty Turmoil05
Summary: For once niether Inu or Kag are preps! woohoo! Kag & Sango are goths, Inu & Mir. are punks the preps? What's up Naraku's sleeve?
1. Default Chapter

Of Goths and Punks  
Empty Turmoil  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome woke up to one of her favorite songs, Dead in Hollywood, by Murderdolls, she went to turn of her alarm clock when she heard the song and decided to just listen to it while getting ready for school. She picked out her black pants with chains and loose strings everywhere along with her black tank top that said, "Make no sudden movements and no one will get hurt," on the front with a picture of a bunny smiling, "Oops see what you made me do? I said no sudden movements but you just had to breathe..." and a picture of a Happy Bunny with a bloody knife in its hand on the back. Under her tank top she had fish nets on, the song went off so Kagome put her Disturbed c.d. in while applying her black eyeliner and mascara. She put on her jewelry which consisted of; nine silver rings; a dark silver chain necklace with a right-side up pentagram with a pretty black rock in the middle of it; screw earrings; black choker; skull-shaped tongue- ring; two spiky bracelets and two sweat bands that had Korn and another skull on them. Her hair was pulled into a high bun with 'spikes' at the top. That's right people you guessed it, Kagome's gothic, but she's not the only one.  
  
In a house down the street Sango was on was on the same schedule. She was wearing her black pants with zippers everywhere and a midriff shirt that was black with "Touch me and die" written in red 'bloody' letters on the front, she too wore her fish nets under her shirt. She had her hair in two buns on both sides of her head with a few hairs hanging in her face, she had pink eye shadow on with black eyeliner and mascara. Her jewelry consisted of; wrench earrings, black choker with a black cross, nine rings, diamond nose ring, silver eyebrow ring, and a chain bracelet. She grabbed her bag and c.d. case and walked out the door.  
  
In the house right behind her a young, black haired boy was still snoozing, which we'll skip him until he wakes up. But in a house down the street and right behind Kagome's house was a young, ,silver haired boy who was eating breakfast, Ramen. He was wearing black cargo pants and a red shirt, he had his long silver hair down, and only a rosary-looking necklace on. (a/n wow the room just started spinning) His little cousin came running down the stairs complaining he was hungry and there was no more Frosted Flakes left.  
  
"Sorry kid but I'm not going to the store now, I might stop by on my way back after school, but you'll have to remind me." Inuyasha said to the kit as he put his bowl in the sink and went to go brush his teeth... err fangs... what ever.  
  
"But Inuyasha! What am I gonna eat for breakfast?" Shippo said while jumping up and down just to annoy Inuyasha.  
  
"How about I give you two bucks and you eat something at school?" Inu tried as he walked up the stairs. The little kitsune agreed and went to go brush his teeth with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was walking to school and stopped by Miroku's house to get him, or in this case, wake him up. He walked in through the back door which was always unlocked for Inuyasha and Miroku's death. He walked upstairs and into Miroku's room he sat on the bed thinking the other boy was in the bathroom or something when, "mfgmgjdhj."  
  
"What the hell? Miroku get your ass up! You have fifteen minutes to get to school, ,and might I add it's a five minute walk."  
  
"AH! OH NO! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" he said as he quickly got up, dressed himself in his navy pants and deep purple shirt, brushed his hair and teeth, grabbed his bag and house keys. Miroku and Inuyasha left his house and still had a shocking seven minutes left to get to school.  
  
They arrived at school and sat in their usual seats in advisory which was next to each other and in the back corner of the class. Sango and Kagome sat in front of them so it went like this, Sango next to Kagome and Rin, Kagome against the wall, Rin next to the 'isle,' Inuyasha behind Kagome, Miroku beside Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru behind Rin. Advisory was boring and nothing happened, just Inuyasha hitting Kagome's bun and Kagome throwing notes behind her saying she would bound his arms together permanently if he didn't stop soon. In the hallway though during switch some things happened. For example, Kagome and Sango waited for Inuyasha and Miroku to get out of the class room to 'talk' to the guys.  
  
"Inuyasha, you asshole! Can you never not pester me? You know most guys ask their girlfriend out on a date nicely and treat them with some respect but nope, you treat them like a dog!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha while Sango was still yelling at Miroku for groping her.  
  
"Who ever said I wanted to ask you to go out tonight??" Inuyasha yelled back while think, 'who in the world would have told her? It was supposed to be a surprise! The only people that know are Miroku, me, and Miroku, so who... I'm gonna kill him!!' "Miroku I'm gonna tear your living heart out!"  
  
"Hey! I'm the only one who can threaten him like that! So you'll have to go through me to get to him!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha standing in front of Miroku, and also yelled at Kagome, "Kagome you're my best friend and all but you better keep a leash on that man of yours!"  
  
While the group were yelling at each other they didn't hear the bell ring telling them they were late, and they didn't notice they were the only ones out in the hall until they didn't hear anybody talking except them. They looked around wondering where everyone went then Kagome was smart enough to look at a clock and notice they were late, great now they get a week of lunch detention... or they could skip the rest of the day. That sounded like the best thing to do but what would be their excuse? Oh well they'll think of one later.  
  
"Hey guys what do you say we take the rest of the day off and think up an excuse later?" She said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Sure! I have some things to do at home I could use some help with, want to help Miroku? But if you do come no groping and I'm serious, one grope and your ass is out the door." Sango said hoping he'd say yes, I mean how would she be able to rearrange her room without some 'muscle'? Miroku agreed and they left to Sango's house. Which just left Kagome and Inuyasha by themselves.  
  
"Great I'm stuck with you now, oh well come on Inubabe." Kagome said while walking in the direction of her house. (If ya'll haven't figured it out yet Kag & Inu are a couple and so are Miroku and Sango)  
  
"What exactly are we gonna do? I mean we're headed to your house on a school day, no one will be home, just us two, what exactly is going on that head of yours Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a mysterious look in his eyes.  
  
"Man, I swear Inuyasha if your not being a jerk your being a pervert, I think Miroku's rubbing off on you." She said as she was unlocking the door to her house, her mom didn't mind Inuyasha being there, after all her mom wanted grandchildren soon, really soon. She even set up Kagome's room once, left the house and left a note to Inuyasha saying she wanted a grandson and grandson soon, not to mention bought Kagome a red and black teddy! (not the bear) But back to the presence Inuyasha thought that if she was gonna say something like that he'd take advantage of that and squeezed her ass and then dodged a slap sent his way from Kagome.  
  
"What'd you do that for? You act like we're not a couple." Inuyasha said in his defense.  
  
"Inuyasha when I agreed to be your girlfriend I didn't agree to you groping me whenever you feel like it." Kagome said and slapped him while he was off guard.  
  
"Hey, you asked for it when you said Miroku was rubbing off on me, I've warned you about saying that before and you said it so I groped you. By the way what ARE we doing any ways?" he said as he sat on Kagome's queen sized bed.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm gonna make something to eat what do you want? No we don't have any Ramen." She quickly added while standing in her doorway about to leave to the kitchen.  
  
"You're avoiding my question but I guess I'll have some sprite and Twizzlers (yummy! My favorite!)" Inuyasha said as he took off his shirt and made himself at home. (Inuyasha... no shirt.... *drool*)  
  
"We're gonna watch some movies, I just rented some more last night geez your paranoid..." She said and left the room. She returned with a bag of Cherry Peel-in-Pull Twizzlers two cans of Sprite, a bag of carrots, (lol rabbit food) and some movies rented from a local movie rental place.  
  
"So which should we watch first? Secret Window or Twisted? (I know they haven't come out on Dvd or vhs yet but still)" Kagome asked as she handed Inuyasha his snacks.  
  
"Hmm... I say Secret Window." Kagome agreed and put the dvd in, grabbed the remote and joined Inuyasha on her bed, she cuddled up to him and pressed play.  
  
~~@.@~~  
  
Sango and Miroku were at her house moving her furniture around. They tried putting the bed by the window but Sango said she wouldn't feel safe being so close to the window when it rained so they put it against the opposite wall, and that's all they've gotten to so far. They still had to move everything else like her desk and stuff. Miroku stayed true to what he said and didn't grope her at all... yet. Finally Sango couldn't stand the silence any longer and put her 'Headbangers Ball' c.d. in. (good c.d. I might add)  
  
They decided to take a brake after a few minutes of thinking where to put her desk and went to Sonic for a bite to eat. (by this time it was 12:30 p.m.) They didn't talk much just stuff, like who won the soccer game last time and stuff.  
  
"So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day? All we have to do is move my desk by my window and we'll be done, but I need to remember I have to pick Kohaku up at seven from his friends house." Sango said as she stole some more fries from Miroku's tray.  
  
I dunno how about the movies? I don't care as long as I'm with you." (that sounds cheesy)  
  
"*sigh* Must you make everything so complicated? So if I said the mall you wouldn't care?"  
  
"As long as I'm not the only one caring bags." He said as he took another bite out of his toaster. (yummy!)  
  
"Ok so I'll call Kagome and see if she and Inuyasha will come." She stuck some more fries in her mouth.  
  
~~@.@~~  
  
After the movies Kagome and Inuyasha were fast asleep that is until the phone rang, or he thought it was the phone... Inuyasha looked around to see where the noise was coming from and then he heard it again and knew where it was coming from, Kagome's stomach. He figured he should wake her up and put some food in her stomach. He about do just that until he noticed how beautiful and oddly PEACEFUL she looked sleeping, he would never know how this girl in front of him, the same girl that was constantly yelling at him looked so peaceful when sleeping. He was so into his thoughts he didn't realize Kagome had woken up and was staring right into his eyes.  
  
"Umm... Inuyasha are you ok?" Inuyasha blinked a few times then registered she was awake and had said something, the thing was he didn't know what she said. So he could get hit for not listening to her or get hit for saying the wrong thing, either way he was getting hit, he took 10 seconds to say goodbye to ten of his brain cells.  
  
"What did you say?" He waited for the bow to the head to come but it never did, instead he got a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for admiring my beauty but at least try to listen to me he he he. Hey do you wanna get something to eat? I'm starving." Kagome said standing up and stretching.  
  
"Sure why not?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on.  
  
"Hey I gotta a idea, how about we go to the mall after lunch? I'll invite Sango and Miroku too!" Kagome jumped up and down doing her 'happy dance.' Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Oh hey Sango, yeah I was gonna call you after we ate lunch to see if you wanted to go to the mall. *pause* Yeah I guess great minds think alike. 


	2. Car crash and a A PROPOSAL?

Of Goths and Punks  
Empty_Termoil05  
Chapter Two  
  
"Ok, well we'll meet you there in half an hour ok? That way we have time to get something to eat. * pause* ok well see ya there! Bye!" Kagome hung up the phone and looked at Inuyasha, "that was Sango, we're meeting her at the mall. So we're gonna have to stop by my mom's work so I can get some money and then get something to eat. Does that sound good to you?"  
  
"Sure what ever, so where we gonna eat? I feel like ramen..." (who doesn't feel like ramen?)  
  
"Inuyasha you always feel like ramen, how about this? Tomorrow I'll bring you some ramen for lunch and today we have Jack in the Box?" (I don't know if they have either Sonic or Jack in the box in Japan but if they don't they defiantly need one )  
  
"Fine be that way... so what's gonna be our excuse tomorrow?"  
  
"I dunno maybe I passed out and you had to take me home." She said grabbing her car keys and walked out the door dragging a poor Inu by his ears.  
  
"Yeah ok but what about Miroku and his lover (aka Sango)?" He said as he got in Kagome's F-150 (Ford people Ford) .  
  
"They're big kids they can think of one for themselves, well Sango is and she'd probably kill you if she heard you call he 'Miroku's lover'."  
  
"I don't see why, she is Miroku's girlfriend for crying out loud. Would you kill Miroku if he called you my lover?"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't ever compare yourself to Miroku or you'll be going out with the dead chick (*cough cough* Kikyo *cough cough*) And it depended on how he meant lover, knowing him he probably means perverse lover. So yeah I would kill him. Although if he means like you love me then I'd die of shock." She uttered while speeding down the Highway to the Mikage corp.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Are indicating I'm incapable of love?" Inu looked quite shocked and hurt of this.  
  
"Not entirely just that you're incapable of loving me." She sounded so hurt like even if they were a couple he was just dating like all teens and they're relationship was nothing special, oh how wrong she is.  
  
"Now why is that? Are you complementing me or dissing me? *awkward silence* Kagome I would tell you something but I'm scared you'll "die of shock" while driving then I'd be dead too." He held on to the seat tightly where his claws were even ripping the interior of her perfect truck.  
  
"Oh and what would that be?" She said and took her eyes off the road to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"CAR!" Kagome turned to look at the road just in time to slam on her brakes and only bump the car in front of her. She motioned to the driver to meet her in the parking lot placed conveniently on the right of the road. After checking both of the people's cars they decided there was no scratches and just left, both offering their information to the other but neither accepting. (hint: that's considered a hit and run * hint hint*)  
  
They arrived at her mom's work about fifteen minutes later. Kagome brought Inuyasha up to her mom's office to say hi. Even if he didn't want to, which he didn't, he still ended up doing so, he even gave this long speech on how it was rude to barge in, interrupt her work, ask for money, say hi and then just leave. Kagome listened to every word with great interest too, then when he was done just said, "Come on your coming with me or your not getting kisses for a month, at least."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he obediently followed, 'why me? why must I fall in love with the uncontrollable, skitsofrantic, demanding, sexy, beautiful, caring, lovable, wait what? I can't even think straight! What is happening to me?  
  
' Your in love, or should I say your falling for her so fast your body is being pulled apart as if you were going through the black hole.' (that's Inu's annoying conscience)  
  
Says who?  
  
'You, I mean after all I am you.'  
  
I'm so lost... how can you be me when I'm me? I'm confused.  
  
'Man, and all this time I thought we were smart? Idiot I'm your conscience! Are you that stupid?'  
  
~ Inubabe you shouldn't talk to yourself like that your making funny faces ~  
  
Wait, Kagome? What area you doing in my head? How long have you been in here? What all did you hear?  
  
~ Inuyasha your conscience was right you are stupid, I'm telepathic, I thought you knew I mean out of all the times I've entered your dreams... oh well. I've been here since your conscience said, and may I quote "Man, and all this time I thought we were smart? Idiot I'm your conscience! Are you that stupid?" and why are you so jitterish? Are you hiding something? ~  
  
No why?  
  
~ We're here, so stop making silly faces and get your self together. ~  
  
Yes ma'am  
  
'Yes ma'am'  
  
~ and stop calling ma'am it makes feel old and like a mother. ~  
  
Well I can always make that happen. He he he  
  
~ make what happen? Make me old? Sorry hun but Time does that to me any ways. ~  
  
No, make you a mother, what do you say huh? Wanna start a family?  
  
*crickets chirp *  
  
::silence::  
  
* more crickets*  
  
Kagome?  
  
:: more silence::  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he threw himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered but wouldn't look at him , she was too embarrassed.  
  
"You never answered my question." Inuyasha and Kagome got weird look from the middle- aged women and men returning from their lunch break.  
  
"And what would that be?" Inuyasha grabbed her around her waist, pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Would you like to start a family with me?" (* is screaming bloody murder* HOLLY HELL! lol)  
  
Before Kagome could answer the elevator doors opened ( Did I mention they'd already got in the elevator when they were thinking?) to their floor. "Oh look it's our floor let's go say hi to Mom." And Kagome quickly wiggled out of Inu's arms and practically ran to her mom's office, leaving smirking Inuyasha behind.  
  
~~~~~~@.@~~~~~~~  
  
"*sigh* There, we're finally finished with your room. So how do you like it? *pause* Sango?" Miroku said while admiring his work, he looked towards Sango and found her asleep. Miroku figured he was sleepy too and laid down on the couch in Sango's room. (Yes she has a couch.. I envy her...)  
  
Sorry this was so short I'm not really into the mood to write more on this fic, but I'll update this week twice to make up for it! And as for the fluff in here I put it in as a standing threat to my friend AkureiX, if she keeps calling me fluff miester (sp?) I'm gonna put so much fluff in one chapter she'll get a cavity from reading it. And I also apologize for not putting much Mir/San in here. 


	3. Where things go wrong

Empty Turmoil  
Of Goths and Punks  
  
Chapter Three,  
Where things go wrong  
  
After the "incident," where her mom works Kagome and Inuyasha went to Jack in the Box, Kagome ate an Ultimate Cheese Burger and Sprite while Inuyasha had two Teriyaki Bowls with six egg roles. As they ate on their way to the mall Inuyasha's cell phone rang the infamous Beethoven Fur Elise.  
  
"Dude you have to get a new ring I don't care if you have to download it you need a new ringer." Kagome said as she barely missed the car ahead of her. Inuyasha just looked at her as if she was saying the sky was blue.  
  
"Wow really you think so? I was thinking about putting Mozart on here, just so I could annoy you. Besides this isn't mine its Sesshomaru's, remember you dropped mine at the mall and it shattered. Well I either get it fixed or I get a new one, Dad's thinking of letting me get a new picture one. 'Just as long as you don't let Kagome break it I'll pay for it,' he says." With that said Inuyasha answered his phone, "Hello? Hey Miroku."  
  
"Hey we're gonna be a little late , Sango fell asleep after we finished, that ok?" Miroku sounded from the other end.  
  
"No it's not ok! What do you think we're gonna do just sit and wait for you while looking at the freaking clouds?!" Inuyasha screamed in his phone.  
  
"Yeah. That's pretty much it."  
  
"True, ok we'll see you when you get there. Adios! *click" Inuyasha stuck his cell phone back in his pocket and turned to Kagome, "There gonna be late, Sango fell asleep."  
  
"Good so she'll be rested for some shopping. WOO-HOO!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with fright evident in his eyes, "how much shopping do you plan on doing Kag?"  
  
"Well, I need some new Converses, some shorts, T-shirts, swim suit, sheets, birthday gifts for you and Sango, and.... Um... new video games! So that's not too much, what do you need to get?"  
  
"Me? All I need is, shorts, shirts, and a birthday gift. Oh and quick question." He smirked and an evil glint was as noticeable as his silver hair.  
  
"What?" She asked a little worried about his question, after all Miroku WAS rubbing off on him.  
  
"I get to watch you try on the swim suits right? *WHAM! * ow...." Kagome was rubbing her hand, which was red from hitting him so hard.  
  
"Get your perverted ass up, I didn't hit you THAT hard, I'm not Sango, and plus we're here." They got out of the car and walked to the entrance.  
  
~~~~@.@~~~~  
  
"Hey Sango, wake up, wake up. Sango, Kohaku's about to eat all your ice- cream." As soon as Miroku said that he jumped across the room knowing what was about to come.  
  
"KOHAKU! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ICE-CREAM!" Sango practically flew out of her bed and to her door nearly ripping the hinges off. In which she almost exceeded until Miroku picked her up and told her Kohaku wasn't about to eat her ice-cream he just needed to wake her up.  
  
"Then why the hell didn't you just say wake up?"  
  
"I did, and you didn't wake up so I used the only strategy I knew of, get you to kill your brother."  
  
"Sure ya did. You could have groped me then you and I both know I would have woke up." Then, just realizing what she just said, ran like the wind out of her door and down the hallway. Before Sango could make it to her set destination, the bathroom so she could lock herself in it, Miroku tackled her, sending both down the stairs, in what seemed like a never ending tumble. Although, Miroku, being the gentle man he is, (HA!) took most of the fall, but Sango still ended up with a bruise on her left arm and a knot on her head. When they finally hit rock's bottom, Miroku was on top, face in Sango's chest area, while his hands were on her ass. Miroku, not knowing what position he was in, squeezed her ass, getting a good 'feel' of Sango.  
  
"HENTAI! GET OFF OF ME! MIROKU! THE SOONER YOU GET UP THE SOONER I CAN KILL YOU!" Sango tried getting up, but with Miroku playing soccer and a lot of other sports, that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.  
  
"Yes I know, if I get up, you WILL kill me! So I am going to wait right here until you calm down!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrr.. Miroku, the sooner you get up I can go shopping so get up! NOW! *time goes but Miroku's not moving * Fine if your gonna stay like that, at least move your head off of my chest!" Miroku moved his head off of her chest and onto her shoulder. "Thank you"  
  
"Are you gonna kill me now?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Miroku bit her shoulder, not hard but enough to make it red, "Let me ask again, are you gonna kill me?"  
  
"...Don't I have the remain silent?"  
  
"No, Sango, this isn't America, now answer."  
  
".. Fine, I won't kill you, this time."  
  
"Thank you." Miroku got up and helped Sango up. Just as they got up, they heard a car come by and gun shots coming closer, one thing ran through Miroku's head, 'DRIVE-BY!' He tackled Sango to the ground just in time to miss the speeding bullet heading right towards her.  
  
"Are you ok? Sango?" Miroku was worried, no, Miroku was petrified. He looked Sango up and down, only to see that he didn't get her down soon enough, she was shot, in her stomach of al places.  
  
~~~@.@~~~  
  
"Come on where are those idiots? All these clouds look like crabs!" Inuyasha said as he sat down on Kagome's lap.  
  
"ugh! I don't know where they are but I know if you don't get up, I'm gonna be flattened in the concrete." Kagome tried pushing him off but like Miroku, he was too heavy from playing so many sports.  
  
"Are you calling me fat?" Inuyasha tried to sound hurt but the smirk gave it away.  
  
"Yes I am now get up!" Inuyasha got up and sat down next to Kagome, then pulled her into his lap.  
  
"You know, you owe me for that. I never knew you could be so mean, you don't see me calling you fat."  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat?"  
  
"Kag, if you were fat, you wouldn't be sitting in my lap."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because, I'm fragile, if you were fat, you'd break me."  
  
"Fragile my ass. Any ways, I need to get somethings real quick, before they get here any ways so let's go."  
  
"Ok, what ya need?" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and stood her up right before wrapping his arm around her waist and walking to the entrance.  
  
"Well I need to go to Puzuzu's Shop, for some protection and healing herbs and potions." Kagome said passing the food court about to enter Puzuzu's Shop.  
  
"Ok well hurry up They'll be here any minute." After Kagome bought her things they headed back outside to wait for Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Dang! These people take FOREVER!" He complained pulling Kag back into her permanent seat, his lap.  
  
"Well you take long after just waking up too ya know." Kagome felt something vibrate her butt, then heard Inuyasha's famous, Fur Elise .  
  
"Hello? *pause * Hello?"  
  
"I-in- Inuyasha-"  
  
"Miroku everything all right?"  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango's been shot!" Miroku screamed into the phone.  
  
*crack * Inuyasha dropped the phone, breaking it. His face, ghostly pale, his eyes emotionless.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Please tell me." Slowly, so very slowly, Inuyasha turned his head and said one word, "Hospital." Before they knew it, Kagome was speeding down the highway to the hospital, not knowing what was going on, but knew that someone had been injured, fatally injured. 


End file.
